


-7°C

by yucc



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, FULL-BLOWN ANGST, I repeat, M/M, Teikou Era, for challenge Crack Pairing Celebration, full-blown angst so don't blame me, i have given a proper warning, i mean this is a teikou era fic and so yeah, this is a full-blown angst
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko melihat Kise membuang cokelat yang diberikan padanya sebanyak tiga kali.</p><p>untuk <i>challenge</i> <strong>Crack Pairing Celebration</strong> dari <i>Hime Hoshina</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	-7°C

**Author's Note:**

> sudah lama tidak menulis angst. ha.

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

**3.**

.

Kuroko baru saja menyelesaikan latihan basket petang itu. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin memukul bola jingga yang ia sukai, tapi ibunya meminta ia pulang lebih awal hari ini. Hari ini tanggal 14 Februari, hari ulang tahun pernikahan kedua orangtuanya.

Selesai memakai seragam sekolahnya lagi, Kuroko keluar dari gimnasium Teikou. Banyak orang melewatinya begitu saja. Kuroko tahu, ia sendiri tidak punya begitu banyak teman, meski tahun pelajaran sudah akan berganti. Sekalipun ada banyak, mungkin tidak ada yang sadar ia baru saja melewati mereka.

Ah, ya, Aomine masih di gimnasium. Kalau saja ayahnya tidak ikut mengirimi pesan, mungkin Kuroko masih akan berlatih bersama Aomine.

Sambil berjalan melewati halaman di dekat gimnasium, Kuroko melihat beberapa orang memegangi sesuatu di tangan. _Cokelat_ , tebaknya. Anak-anak perempuan di kelasnya ribut sedari pagi perihal akan memberikan cokelat pada siapa. Hari ini Kuroko menerima satu cokelat pertemanan dari siswi yang sering piket bersamanya di perpustakaan.

Hari ini tanggal 14 Februari, Hari Kasih Sayang.

Kuroko melewati tempat sampah yang agak terpecil. Tempat sampah itu berjarak tidak begitu jauh dari gimnasium Teikou. Sejauh mata memandang, Kuroko hanya mendapati satu orang siswa di sekitar area itu.

Tatapan Kuroko terarah beberapa saat pada seorang siswa berambut pirang yang tengah berdiri di depan tempat sampah. Siswa itu memunggungi Kuroko, membuat Kuroko tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Menurut Kuroko, badan siswa itu tinggi, lebih tinggi dari rata-rata anak di kelasnya. Kuroko ingat, di kelas tidak ada yang berperawakan seperti itu, apalagi berambut pirang seperti siswa tersebut. Dia bukan anak kelasnya berarti.

Agak aneh juga berdiri sebegitu lama di depan tempat sampah. Bukankah baunya menyengat? Kuroko memperhatikan siswa itu lebih saksama. Siswa yang ia amati ternyata sedang membuang sesuatu. Banyak sekali yang dia buang, seperti tidak ada habisnya. Kuroko melihat lagi dan mendapati—

Sang siswa berambut pirang sedang membuang cokelat dari dalam tasnya.

 _Mungkin dari penggemar_. Sepertinya wajah siswa itu lumayan, mungkin juga berkelakuan baik. Tampaknya siswi-siswi Teikou banyak yang jatuh hati pada tipe yang demikian.

Ketampanan dan kelakuan baik tidak memberikan hak bagi siswa itu untuk membuang begitu saja barang yang ditujukan padanya dengan sepenuh hati.

Dari kasak-kusuk di kelas, Kuroko tahu ada yang membeli, tapi ada juga yang membuat cokelat dengan susah-payah. Setelah Kuroko ingat lagi, kalau tidak salah, ada yang bilang mau memberikan cokelat pada seorang siswa populer berambut pirang. Beberapa anak perempuan menyebut namanya Ki—" _Ki" siapa—_ oh, Kise.

Merasa telah membuang beberapa menit di satu tempat, Kuroko akhirnya kembali melangkahkan kaki. Kedua orangtuanya pasti sudah menunggu.

Sepanjang perjalanan, pikiran Kuroko beberapa kali berkelana ke tempat sampah di dekat gimnasium.

 _Akan lebih baik kalau saja dia mengembalikan cokelat-cokelat itu pada pemberinya_.

Setibanya di dalam rumah, pikiran Kuroko segera digantikan oleh raut kegembiraan di wajah ayah dan ibunya.

—

**2.**

.

Hari ini Akashi bersikap lebih ganas dari biasanya. Kuroko tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi bila melihat Akashi dan Midorima secara bergantian, sepertinya Kuroko tahu. Tentu saja ini tidak berlaku untuk yang lain. Masing-masing sibuk bergantian mengomel ketika mereka kira Akashi tidak sedang memelototi. Kuroko menghela napas. Tentu saja Akashi dengar setiap gerutuan, sepelan apapun itu.

Kira-kira pukul delapan malam, barulah Akashi mengizinkan semuanya bubar. Kuroko tidak membuang waktu. Segera setelah mengganti pakaiannya, ia keluar dari gimnasium. Hari ini kedua orangtuanya berulang tahun pernikahan. Semoga saja ia masih sempat memotret acara tiup lilin.

Tampaknya, yang lain juga tidak ingin lebih lama di gimnasium. Tidak ada acara ke minimarket bersama untuk hari ini, sepertinya.

Ketika Kuroko sudah berada di luar gimnasium, ia melihat sosok berambut pirang di dekat tempat sampah. Seingat Kuroko, Kise memang keluar mendahuluinya.

Hari ini tanggal 14 Februari lagi, pertanda Hari Kasih Sayang tahun ini sudah tiba. Tahun lalu, Kise membuang seluruh cokelat yang ia dapat.

Tahun ini, Kuroko memegang lengan Kise dari belakang sebelum ia selesai membuka ritsleting tasnya.

Kise menoleh. "Kurokocchi?" tanyanya bingung. Gerakan tangannya terhenti detik itu juga.

"Kenapa Kise-kun membuang cokelat yang diberikan untuk Kise-kun?" tanyanya datar. Suaranya memang tidak bernada, tapi Kuroko cukup yakin Kise sudah mengerti apa yang ia maksudkan.

"Karena," Kise terdiam untuk beberapa saat, "aku tidak akan memakannya," lanjut Kise. Sebuah helaan napas mengikuti tak lama setelahnya.

"Jadi, bisa dibuang?"

Kise diam kembali. Perlahan, pandanganya teralih dari Kuroko. Ia kembali menatap tas yang sedang ia pegang.

"Kise-kun bisa mengembalikannya," kata Kuroko. Kise masih tetap diam di depan Kuroko.

Mendadak, Kuroko merasa telah mencampuri sesuatu yang bukan urusannya. Ia bergegas meminta maaf sudah—

"—Kurokocchi benar." Kise menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Besok akan kukembalikan."

Kuroko melirik jam di tanganya. Ia harus pulang sekarang juga. "Maaf, Kise-kun, aku kembali dulu, ya," ujarnya seraya menatap Kise.

Senyum Kise masih bertahan. Ia mengangguk dan melambai pada Kuroko ketika siswa berambut biru itu mulai meninggalkannya.

Setelah Kuroko tidak lagi di jarak pandangnya, Kise menghela napas pelan. Mata cokelatnya menatap datar tas yang ia pegang. Jujur saja, ia malas mengembalikan semuanya—

Kise membuka tasnya lalu membuang seluruh cokelat yang ia terima.

Mungkin tahun depan, saat Kuroko mengingatkannya lagi, barulah ia mengikuti saran teman setimnya itu.

—

**1.**

.

Kuroko tidak pernah datang lagi ke gimnasium Teikou untuk berlatih. Sudah tidak ada gunanya. Ia juga bukan lagi anggota klub.

Kelulusan tinggal kurang lebih dua bulan.

Sekarang kaki Kuroko melangkah menuju gimnasium hanya untuk mengambil botol minum yang tertinggal sewaktu pelajaran olahraga. Ia memastikan dirinya tidak terlihat oleh siapapun. Keberadaannya yang sulit dideteksi ternyata dapat membantunya untuk saat seperti ini.    

Usai mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal, Kuroko melangkah cepat keluar dari gimnasium. Dari sudut mata birunya, Kuroko dapat melihat ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depan tempat sampah. Siswa itu berambut pirang.

Siswa itu membuka tasnya dan menumpahkan cokelat dari dalamnya.

Kuroko diam tanpa ekspresi.

Akal sehat Kuroko kembali dalam beberapa menit. Ia akhirnya berhasil menggerakkan kakinya untuk berbalik. Kuroko berjalan—

Kise melewatinya dari samping. Kuroko berkedip sebanyak satu kali. Langkah-langkah Kise yang lebar membuat punggungnyalah yang kini terlihat dari posisi Kuroko.

Tentu saja tidak ada lagi alasan bagi Kise untuk menyapa Kuroko. Tidak ada keuntungan yang didapat dari beramah-tamah dengan seorang mantan anggota tim yang tidak mampu mencetak angka dengan tangannya sendiri. Tidak perlu pula Kise mendengarkan apa yang Kuroko sarankan padanya satu tahun silam. Tegurannya mungkin sudah terlupakan lama sekali.

Mungkin Kise juga sudah lupa dengan Kuroko.

Sewaktu Kuroko berjalan pulang, ia tidak memikirkan mengenai sosok di depan tempat sampah di luar gimnasium Teikou sama sekali. Hari ini tanggal 14 Februari, Hari Kasih Sayang sekaligus hari ulang tahun pernikahan kedua orangtua Kuroko. Siswa berambut biru itu mempercepat gerakan kakinya. Ia tidak mau terlambat lagi seperti dua tahun sebelumnya.

Ketika tiba di rumah, Kuroko disambut oleh senyuman bahagia ayah serta ibunya. Seulas senyum tipis terbentuk di bibirnya. Ia bergegas ke kamar mandi agar dapat merayakan hari jadi kedua orangtuanya tahun ini. Setelah itu, Kuroko tidak dapat mendengar apa-apa selain suara ayah dan ibunya.

Nyanyian selamat hari ulang tahun pernikahan menutupi bunyi sesuatu yang retak jauh di dalam batin Kuroko.

**Author's Note:**

> well, kise was never a nice person to begin with. he only cared for those he deemed worthy. and so, this is my take on his not-so-decent behaviour. lol.
> 
> .
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sinI! :)


End file.
